


blood drive

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy is totally not showing up to the blood drive because the doctor in charge is cute. No way.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	blood drive

Daisy runs her fingers through her hair and checks her makeup in her phone’s camera before climbing into the van. She feels a little silly about it but can’t help but want to look her best.

“You again,”Lincoln greets her, eyes twinkling.

Daisy returns his smile brightly.“Me again.”

She sits down, pushes up her sleeve and offers her arm.

“I’m starting to think you’re a vampire staking us out or something,”he quips as he brushes the antiseptic onto her arm.

Daisy chuckles. She stumbled onto the blood drive and thought, well, why not? Her work isn’t making much of an impact lately, she is not doing near as much as she’d like, so doing something a little more practical to help out other people seemed a good idea. The very cute doctor was a plus.

“I’m just here for the free food,”she says and gestures to the crackers and orange juice waiting nearby.

“I can do you one better, if that’s the case.” There’s a bit of colour in his cheeks now, a slightly nervous hint to his smile.“I’m off in half an hour and there’s this really great burger place?”

“Sounds perfect,”Daisy says.


End file.
